The Threatening Light of Hope
by HorusArcadia
Summary: Just a normal day for the all-girls school named Elrios Demon Liberation Academy. What happens when 3 mysterious people step up to the ranks to fight the evil? And what secrets do they keep? Read to find out more! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! The name's HorusArcadia! And today I will be making my own fanfiction! I've been thinking about this one for quite awhile now. And now I've gotten the urge to finally do it.

Synopsis : Within the walls of the popular all-girls school within Elrios is the "Elrios Demon Liberation Academy" which is a well known school for brave female warriors whom are sent into Operations whenever there are Demon related invasions taking place .The Academy also serves as a training ground and home for the students who are enrolled there.

Furthermore, the school being such a high standard place, One must have the capabilities to exterminate any potential threats therefore only a couple of students pass. Resulting to a countable student enrolled.

Everything is all fine and dandy within the walls of the school.

… Until three white haired Triplets are transferred.

The Class of the characters are as follows.

Aisha = Elemental Master

Rena = Grand Archer

Eve = Code Battle Seraph

Ara = Sakra Devanam

Elesis = Grand Master

Lu = Noblesse (Ciel won't be added)

Rose = Optimus

Add = Lunatic Psyker

Add = MasterMind

Add = Diabolic Esper

Note : Each Classes for Add will have a nickname

LP = Psyker

MM = Tracer (Well.. calling him master is odd right?)

DiE = Esper

 _ **Chapter One : Beginning of the end**_

Present Day.

As the morning began to come closer, the girls prepared for the usual as they began walking to the Academy.

They all were present in the path towards the school, exchanging greetings to one another and looking forward to the upcoming session to be had.

Due to the school's high expectancy, only one classroom can be filled in, making the academy unable to render the other rooms unused.

Once they were all seated, their adviser, Ariel, Stepped in.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Ariel greeted the students.

They all stood up, "Good Morning Miss Ariel!" they all said in unison.

Ariel then sat on the chair in front of the desk.

One of the students, Eve, noticed that there are silhouettes outside that seems to be facing the entrance of the classroom.

"Company." She murmured.

Aisha noticed this. "Miss Ariel, there seems to be people in front of the classroom"

"Ah, yes. Today we have three new students that will be transferring today!" She said with a happy expression.

"Transfer students?" Ara asked.

"I guess the academy found another bunch of worthy warriors to increase our fighting capabilities against the demons" Elesis said

"Without further ado! You guys can come in now!" She looked to the entrance.

The figures by the entrance entered the room. The girls we're surprised.

They were three males, One had spiky hair, The other has a long hair, and the last one has a messy hair.

One thing was similar to the three.

They had purple scars on their purple colored right eye.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Elesis shouted, wanting an urgent answer.

"Now now, at ease Elesis. Now the three of you, introduce yourselves"

The guy with spiky hair first spoke up.

"First of all, the three of us are named Add, so in order to minimize the confusion, We'll introduce ourselves by our Job Classes." The spiky haired male said.

"My class is LunaticPsyker, but you can just call me Psyker" The spiky haired male said.

"Mine is MasterMind, But you can just call me Tracer" The long haired male said

"Diabolic Esper.. Esper.." The messy haired male said in a low tone.

"They're a new additional to the Elrios Demon Liberation Unit. The higher order recommended them as highly skilled in their own way." Ariel said.

"I thought this was an all-girls only academy?" Rose spoke up.

"Yeah!" Lu protested.

"Now now, as I said once again, they were recommended by the higher order. So we don't have a choice. Im just happy to have more added to the unit to minimize the casualties" Ariel responded.

"We hope to get along together" Psyker said as reassurance

Tracer and Esper nodded.

"Well, the more the merrier right?" Rena said

"I hope we can get along as well!" Aisha happily said.

Eve on the other hand stared intently to Esper.

Esper noticed and looked as well, making Eve look away.

"Now, Psyker can sit.." Ariel was looking for a seat for Psyker to sit on.

"Beside Aisha and Elesis" Ariel commanded.

Psyker followed suit. And said on the center, Aisha on the left, Elesis on the right.

"Tracer can sit between Rose and Lu and Esper can sit between Eve and Ara

Tracer followed suit, sitting between Rose and Lu, Esper followed, sitting between Eve and Ara and Rena seated from behind.

"Now that's all arranged, it's time to-" As Ariel was about to finish, an Alarm went off.

"A demon gate has appeared on Feita, a massive battalion of demons have emerged from it. Prepare the Liberation unit!" The voice from the intercom announced.

"Alright, you heard the announcement, be safe everyone!" Ariel said

"Alright, let's get to it!" Elesis grabbed her Claymore hastily and headed outside.

The other followed, last was Ara.

However, Ara noticed that the three new transfers haven't stood up yet.

"Um.. Are you guys going?" Ara asked

"Yes, we'll just follow up. We already got the coordinates" Tracer said

Ara nodded and followed the others.

As the others went outside. An armoured transport vehicle was waiting for them.

"Where are those three?" Rena asked

"They said that they're going to follow shortly.." Ara said

"They better be or else I'll make sure that they'll regret not to." Lu said, slighty pissed.

"We don't have much time! Let's get going!" Elesis said.

Everyone went on board and the vehicle sped off.

Meanwhile in the Academy

Tracer opened an holographic interface with a surveillance of the demon gate in Feita.

"Hm.. This gate.. This one is somewhat different from what we encountered before.." Tracer said, while looking into the interface.

"Well.. whatever the case may be, We'll wipe it out" Psyker wore his Gloves, making a fist.

"Agreed." Esper said.

"Well then, let's go." Tracer closed the interface. "Esper." He looked at Esper.

Esper opened a portal to where the demon gate is located.

"Hm.. shouldn't we watch how the girls do their thing?" Psyker asked

"Well.. that's okay. I need a few more minutes to study the gate further." Tracer replied.

Esper looked at the gate.

"That gate…" Esper whispered.

They entered the portal.

 _ **Author**_ : That ends the chapter for now. I've planned a more deeper plot of how the three Adds are all together in the future chapters. See ya in the next part!

(Also, I plan shippings soon. So stay tuned for that!)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : HeartAche**_

-30 minutes later-

The transport has arrived to the destined location, everyone went outside.

They were shocked by what they saw.

Buildings we completely destroyed, All were set ablaze.

Fortunately all of the civilians took initiative and fled before the demons emerged from the gate.

And right in front of them.

Demons. An army of them. Wrecking havoc to anything that they landed their eyes upon.

"Alright! Let's go!" Elesis gripped her Claymore tightly and charged. Letting out a battle cry. "CHAAAARGE!"

The others followed.

The demons noticed and charged towards them.

"Juggernaut Buster!" Elesis spun rapidly towards the demons, clearing the path and ending the attack with a big slash at a bigger demon, killing it instantly.

"Phoenix Strike!" Applying magic into her bow and arrow, Rena fired the Arrow with a shape of a flaming bird, incinerating anything on it's path.

Being Elesis cutting to the center of the mob, she was the main target for the demons.

"Meteor Shower!" Aisha teleported in front of her and casted a powerful spell, wiping those who dare come near them.

Rose typed in codes into her console. Spawning her greatest invention. The High-Mobile Mech Volt MX. And Assisted to the ongoing liberation

"Psychic Artilerry!" Eve fired a long-wide laser beam that wiped out a lot of demons.

"Flying Kite!" Ara shone, and attacked at lightning fast speeds to anyone who was near.

Soon after, almost every demon was wiped out. One by one they fall.

Until there was a last one standing, a demon covering his face with a hood just standing and looking at them

Elesis notices this and charges at the last demon before her.

As she got near, she slams her sword down.

However…

 _Krrsh!_

Elesis was surprised. The demon had two swords that parried her attack.

Elesis dashed backwards, still weapon raised.

"A demon with two swords… First time seeing such" Elesis commented.

It was the demon's turn. The demon dashed with immense speed towards Elesis. She barely managed to block the attack.

" _Urgh.. Such speed!"_ Elesis told herself.

"Magic Missle" Aisha casted. A blue orb of magic homed towards the hooded figure.

They watched as the hooded figure dodged it entirely.

"I-Impossible!" Aisha was shocked. Truly, the missle failed to even hit the demon once.

As the missle was about to disappear.

Rose took the opportunity and used her rifle and aimed at the head.

She fired.

 _BANG!_

Unfortunately, It only touched the hood, however, destroying it.

"Tch..." Rose grunted.

The demon stood there in silence.

"No…" Elesis stood in utter shock. "Impossi-"

The demon looked towards her. The demon had Red hair with an etch of black tint.

"It's nice to see you again…" The demon spoke.

"… **My Dear Big Sister."** With a grim smile on his face.

"El…sword…" was the only word that came out of Elesis' mouth.


End file.
